vegetarianfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimbo the cheese
Adoption Jimbo the cheese - If you want to adopt the wiki, you should demonstrate your ability and interest by creating some appropriate content. Some suggestions for types of articles are recipes, nutrition information, famous vegetarians or different types of vegetarianism. - RJ 03:03, 17 May 2007 (UTC) very well i shall, i was unawere of you if i add some stuff, will you suport me?Jimbo the cheese 07:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :If you add good stuff, you won't need me to support you. But yes, I would. :Accounts are common across all Wikia. By creating talk pages for the inappropriate IDs, you just highlight them. So, I don't recommend it. :RJ 01:13, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok i have added a link to us on the appropiate page on Wikipedia, this should boost out membership/editting by quite a large ammount, in addition i have tarted the recipies page see if you like my recipie,is this proof enough? i realy would like to adopt this wiki so ah do you think you could give it to me now? Jimbo the cheese 05:09, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Adoption and administrative rights No, I can't make you an admin here. I'm not part of the staff. I'm just another user (and founder of NeoPets Guilds). Based on what I've seen on the Wikia, my guess is that you need to do some more work before they'll give you administrative (sysop) rights here. I'd suggest working on it for over a week and more than 10 good articles before requesting official adoption. (To actually get a wiki to a self-sustaining state will take at least a couple hundred articles.) See adopt this wiki on the Central Wikia for more information. - RJ 05:56, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion This wiki is not going to be deleted. It still has potential and there's no reason for us to remove it. If you don't want to be involved, don't worry - you don't have to be. There are lots of other wikis that you might find more fun to be involved with instead. Please do not try to add links to this wiki to Wikipedia right now. Perhaps in future when it is active with multiple people editing each day and lots of high quality content then it would be a suitable resource to be linked from there, but it's not that way just yet. Angela (talk) 09:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Oh no no, i want to help, and be a part, i'm a sysop for that reason, but its only me, no one else helps me out. if you could get more people, helping me, i would love it, this wikia has huge potential, i agree with you on all fonts, but its dying, it needs more users, luckly i have some idea's but i will need your help, i have thought long and hard about this it'll work. Jimbo the cheese 01:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Foodie Have you seen the foodie.wikia? You might find it more fun to contribute there since it is a more active wiki. You're welcome to write about vegetarianism there. Angela (talk) 16:26, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Not unless i could be an admin or sysop there, i will work hard on this wiki, until you grant me permission to link this wiki to wikipedia Problems I think you need to take a break... and then lets talk about what's going on. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 08:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) NO Sannse, I AM FINE, i request my wiki back..... Ah gosh. I love re-reading my old crud? How bad was I at spelling!? Gee I hope this reaches you sannse, I didn't know how else to reach you. It's me. Jimbo the cheese (talk) 13:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC), 8 years on and a whole lot more mature. WELL.... Mature in the sense that I've learned to spell properly and such. As I said, I just love re-reading my old exploits! Y'know I figured myself a cunning villian of Wikia. In my mind (I WAS 13), Wikia was this Metropolis esque world, and I was destined to be its supervillian. WELL! Old habits die hard! These days you'd call me a "troll" and I wouldn't like that. Y'know before I "revealed" myself, I did some very minor alright stuff for this wiki. Now, I want a chance to talk, like you promised me. I'm not here to get my Wiki back, but I REALLY would like to have a conversation. Grant an old vandal's wish? Jimbo the cheese (talk) 13:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) my story Ah, it me.... after so long I come back eh? To tell my story eh? This IS my Talk page, so I expect it to be left alone. Now, I am just an immature kid really, but I had some big ideals. I hate vegetables, I love power, and I wanted to vandelise. I've got a sence of irony too, so I chose to gain power on a vegetarian site and then vandelise it. I helped the wiki... yes I did.Somthing in me though, got attached to this wiki i think, after a while,. i generaly wanted to help it, but i kept failing, and failing, and failing. I think somthing in me snapped and I canc hardly mantain interest in such things for long times. I wnet back to my crazy ideas, but they were a little crazier than before. You know the rest,I tried to destroy the wiki, i failed, I battled with janitors, helpers and admins using my powers but it took far too litle effort to bring me down. I tried with different accounts to gain adminship, I tried to finnish my plans with new IPs by blanking pages. i tried everything. I'm still not over it. And yet, my legesy remains here I see. And still this wikia dies, what are yo gonna do huh? One day, I'll come back and help this wiki, ut for now. Farewell